Guardian Angel
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark saves Mary from drowning and she thinks she's found her own Guardian Angel. But when trouble follows Clark no matter where he goes who is really the Guardian Angel? Takes place during season 1 of Smallville. Clark is already aware he is an alien


Mary Camden was driving towards the town of Smallville Kansas, hoping that her car would hold out until she got into town. She had been planning on just driving all night so she could get back to Glen Oak by morning, but was barely past the Kansas border when she felt her car start to shake. Cursing herself for forgetting to charge her cell phone before she left Metropolis, she had decided to try and get to the nearest town, which turned out to be Smallville.

'Maybe visiting Lois wasn't such a good idea' she thought, remembering her mother's advice about waiting for her dad to check her car. She had decided against waiting as she hadn't seen Lois in years and now she was regretting her decision as she felt the car shake even worse as she began to drive past a bridge outside Smallville. She swerved to avoid an oncoming car and watched in horror as the still shaking car hit a boy who was leaning against the bridge, sending him plummeting into the water, Mary following, grateful she had at least remembered to wear her seatbelt; it was the only thing preventing her from crashing into the dashboard. Mary was shocked to look up and see the boy she had hit pulling her car roof apart as if he were breaking a toothpick. She saw her shock reflected in the boy's eyes before it was replaced by a look of determination as he pulled her from the car and swam up to the surface, depositing her on the ground. After she had caught her breath she looked over at her rescuer. He was a boy who looked to be about her age with black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm Clark Kent", he said finally breaking the silence. Clark would have said something sooner, but he found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from the brown-haired girl he had saved. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and if it weren't for his invulnerability he would have said he'd been sent an angel to protect him.

"I'm Mary Camden" she replied shaking his hand. The two teens were quiet for a minute as paramedics who had arrived covered the two in blankets when Clark saw his father coming up to them.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking from one teen to the other, both whom nodded yes to his question.

"Mary, this is my dad Jonathan Kent" he said, and Clark's father nodded, shaking Mary's hand.

"Your son saved my life Mr. Kent" she told him and his eyes narrowed slightly, before he forced a smile. The way she said it told him this girl knew about Clark.

"I just did the right thing" Clark interjected and Mary smiled at his blush.

"There won't be any way to salvage your car" Jonathan told Mary, who noted Clark seemed happy about the change of subject.

"That's fine can I just borrow a phone so I can call a cab?" she asked and Clark just looked at his father who shook his head.

"I'm sorry I must've left mine in the truck. How about you come back to the farm with us and then Clark can get you wherever you're going in the morning" he offered and Mary looked at Clark who smiled before she turned back to Jonathon.

"Thank you, I think I will" she told them with a smile.

"C'mon, the truck's this way" Jonathan said but Clark stopped him.

"We'll see you at the house dad" Clark told him, and Jonathan recognized the desire for approval in his son's voice. He nodded before walking back towards the truck, hoping Clark knew what he was doing.

For his part Clark knew he was taking a risk revealing more of his powers to this girl he'd just met, but something told him he could trust Mary.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Mary found herself nodding; before she knew what had happened, they were standing outside what she could only assume was Clark's house.

"How did you-"she asked, but she was cut off when a red-haired woman came out of the house.

"Clark, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine mom" he said, putting Mary down; for some reason she found herself wishing he wouldn't let her go.

"Mom, this is Mary, Mary this is my Mom" he said and the two women shook hands.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Kent"

"The pleasure's all mine Mary" she said, and after Jonathan got home, the four of them had dinner, the two teen's occasionally shooting glances at each other much to the amusement of Martha and Jonathan. That night as she slept in Clark's room (he had insisted on taking the couch), Mary wondered how she was going to explain all this to her parents. After all, it wasn't every day you found your own guardian angel.

**A/N: Just something I had floating around in my head! Tell me If I should continue**


End file.
